


(damn) i think i'm gonna marry you

by kerolst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerolst/pseuds/kerolst
Summary: "You shouldn't be here, Jongin! That brings bad luck."





	(damn) i think i'm gonna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted some gay you came to the right place.

" _Holly shit, Jongin!_  You scared me!"  
  
"Wow calm down, Big One." Jongin says in a soft laugh closing the door behind him. "Just came here to see you before, well, you know."   
  
"You shouldn't be here, Jongin!" Chanyeol says, hurriedly approaching the other. "That brings bad luck."  
  
"It brings what?" The younger asks while trying to free himself from the limbs pushing him back to the door.  
  
"Bad luck, you know? See each other like this right before the marriage." Chanyeol looks seriously worried.  
  
Jongin finds it cute.  
  
"Oh." Jongin finds it all cute when it comes from Chanyeol, though. "Well, we're lucky we are both guys because the legend says the  _groom_ can't see the  _bride_  you know?"  
  
Chanyeol stops trying to reach the door. "Oh..." His arms falling by his body's side releasing Jongin, who is looking at him from his shoulder. "So we may have some luck yet." He finishes with his brows furrowed.  
  
Again Jongin can do nothing but think it is cute.  
  
 _How can i deal with all this cute from now on?_  The boy thinks to himself while raising his hands to fix his soon to be husband's bow tie.  _It got messed when he tried to save our luck_.  
  
  
"Jongin?"  
  
"Hm?" He answers with a soft voice. Almost a sleepy tone.  
  
 _But Jongin was always sleepy, right?_ Chanyeol thinks as he watches his soon to be husband from up close.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" That would be a first, but the boy's got some black under his eyes.  
  
"Sure." Jongin says as he finishes fixing the bow tie. "I thought i wouldn't but, yeah, you know me." And Chanyeol really does. "Why you ask?"  
  
"You've got some black under your eyes." The older touches it carefully with his thumbs as to point it better. "Right here."  
  
The other chuckles softly, taking Chanyeol's hand on his own. "That would be Sehun."  
  
Jongin's best man and Chanyeol's college friend. He introduced them at second year.  _Just that cliché, really_ as Jongin thinks every time he remembers how they've met.  
  
  
"He said it would be nice to put some eyeliner and all." Jongin gives the hand he's holding a squeeze.  _So many people out there to meet how could he be so lucky to meet Chanyeol_  he'd say when he’d drink a bit too much. "In the end it wasn't."  
  
"You still hear him after a life knowing the brat."  
  
"Well, you know me." Jongin looks Chanyeol in the eye and gives him that killing smile.   
  
That one smile that comes from his eyes until it reaches his mouth. The one that makes all Chanyeol's body cells shake and make him feel like exploding every time. No matter how many times Chanyeol sees it the effect it has on him will be always that one.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Then there is silent. Just hands touching and exploring other limbs. Curious eyes moving from here to there, like they can never get enough of what they see. Even if they have been seeing it all in almost a daily basis by now.  
  
Well, after some hours  _it will_ actually be on a daily basis, right?  
  
  
"Big one." The voice comes so soft and low Jongin thinks Chanyeol won't hear it.  
  
"Hm?" But he does.  
  
Of course he does. As he'd joke  _i am all ears when it comes to you_.  
  
Their friends would laugh and say he was that for everyone since his ears were a little bigger than you'd think as normal.  
  
Though Jongin knows what he means and he knows it is truth.  
  
"What if I’ve already spent all the lucky i have?" They're close now. So close the older can feel Jongin's heart beating fast and the tip of his fingers trembling around his nape.  
  
His soon to be husband is not looking at him in the eye. Instead he seems far lost in thoughts looking at some random point between Chanyeol's chin and chest.  
  
He can only laugh softly and use one of his hands to take Jongin's chin and bring his attention to his eyes. "And how’d have you spent it all already?"  
  
The younger's eyes fills with tears and the other can say they're from joy as he sees his loved one smiling again when answering him.   
  
"Maybe I’ve spent it all the day we met, Big One."  
  
Chanyeol freezes, his own eyes filling with tears and his mouth letting escape a shy smile. He chuckles again.  
  
"Well, we're lucky we're both guys," Jongin let slip the first tear. It was shiny as the billion stars Jongin's eyes held up with them. "Because if not, our makeup would be ruined by now."  
  
  
"Really? You didn't even got married yet and you're already crying on each other's arms?!" And then comes Sehun, always ruining the mood and making them embarrassed. But he was a nice brat. "You better hurry, people are waiting."  
  
The both are left there alone again, cleaning their tears and helping each other with their last fixing here and there. Like Sehun said, people were waiting for them.  
  
"Damn, so i guess I’ll have to share my luck with you from now on."  
  
  
And they both couldn't wait any longer too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originaly posted at https://exophobia.livejournal.com and https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/0kakah


End file.
